The Perfect Two
by camera enthusiast
Summary: Nothing ever happened in a small town in Illinois. Until Sonny Munroe comes along and changes everything. What happens when she meets Chad and turns his world, UPSIDE DOWN? -AU-
1. Leaving Kentucky

"Mom!" the Kentucky resident, Sonny Munroe, yelled to her mother, "We can't move to Illinois! I've gotten so used to Covington!" she whined, unpacking her suitcase each time her mom packed it.

"Son, we have to. This is a once in a lifetime job offer. You'll meet new people and make new friends. Promise," Ms. Munroe smiled trying to comfort her daughter.

"Whatever," Sonny rolled her eyes and exited the room. This was not fair, she thought, she was just beginning to like Covington, Kentucky better than their old home in Michigan. Her mom always had to get a new job. Somehow they were always once in a lifetime offers. She wasn't aware that once in a lifetime chances happened 4 or 5 times.

Sonny decided to call her best friend, Zora Lancaster, and her best guy friend, Grady Mitchell. She dug into her pocket for her new cell phone. She quickly dialed Zora's number, first.

The phone rang 6 or 7 times until she heard Mrs. Lancaster answered on the other line, "Hello?" she greeted.

"Ms. Lancaster, it's me... Sonny," she smiled, knowing - hoping - Zora's mom remembered her.

"Sonny, who?" Ms. Lancaster asked in a panicked tone, "Who is.. Who is this!"

"Calm down, Ms. Lancaster. Sonny Munroe, Zora's best friend.." she sighed. Gosh, how much did this woman actually remember?

"Oh! Hello, Sonny. Zora's here, one second," the forgetful woman sighed a sigh of relief.

Sonny chuckled and then heard someone scream, "ZORA!" "Ow.." she muttered to herself.

"Hey, Son," Zora giggled. Sonny and Zora always made jokes about how forgetful her, Zora, mom was.

"Hey, Zor!" Sonny greeted her best friend since she moved to Kentucky, "Bad news."

"Uh-oh. What is it?" Zora exhaled deeply.

"My mom got a job offer... in Illinois!" she cried to her best friend.

"W- Wow.." Zora stammered, "Well.. I hear a lot of cute guys are in Illinois," Zora tried to cheer up her best friend.

"Yeah, sure there are," Sonny Munroe sighed. This wasn't what her mom promised. They were supposed to be in Kentucky for at least 1 year. It'd only been 10 months.

"Sorry, Son." There was an extremely awkward silence between the two now upset teens, "I'll let you call Grady," Zora said slowly.

"Yea, thanks. Bye Zora," Sonny frowned, now it was awkward when she talked to her best friend, "We're supposed to leave in 4 days, by the way," she informed her.

"Four days!" Zora shrieked, "Uh-oh. No, Mom, don't touch that! Gotta go, Son!" then the line went dead.

Sonny flopped on the couch in the living room, "Now to call Grady," she muttered to herself.

Grady Mitchell. Sonny Munroe's best guy friend, ever. He had had a crush on her before but she told him it'd be way too awkward to break the friendship and date. Besides that, she didn't feel that way about him.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hey, Sonny!" Grady yelled into the phone excitedly.

Sonny giggled, "Yo, Grady. I've got some news..." she said, slowly.

"Ooh! News! What is it?" he said quickly and happily. He most likely thought she was about to admit some kind of undying love for him.. No.

"I'm m- moving.." she stuttered, lying down on the couch, "To Illinois."

"Oh.. This is awkward..." Yup, sure was. "Maybe you'll like it there!" her optimist friend cried into the friend. He was upset. They both knew he didn't want her to leave. Grady Mitchell still thought they could find the spark.. Whatever he meant by that.

"Yeah.. In four days.. Sorry," she didn't know what she was apologizing for, but she felt she needed to.

"It's okay," he searched his mind for the right words, "I'll let you pack."

"Uh, thanks. Goodbye, Grady."

"Bye, Sonny. I love you."

"Um, what?" her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't friends say that to each other?" he asked confused.

"Well, girls do. I've never seen a guy tell a girl he loves her.. as a friend?" she admitted, "ANYWAY, goodbye, Grady. I'll miss having a friend like you," she smiled weakly. She honestly would miss having a friend like Grady. But everything happens for a reason. She was meant to go to Illinois.

"Yeah, bye, Munroe," and the line went dead.. again. She didn't even get a proper goodbye with her best friends in the whole world.

"Hi, Son!" her mom entered the living room with her daughter's suitcase.

"Mother," she said angrily, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. Really, I am. But you'll find something to do in Illinois," the woman promised.

"Sure, I will," Sonny plastered a sarcastic smile on her face. Her mother rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Teenagers."

"PARENTS!" Sonny yelled loudly, intentionally.

She was meant to go to Illinois. She just didn't know why.


	2. When Chad Met Sonny

_**One Week Later**_

"Ugh, this is insanely boring," a blonde teenager said to his best friend, at the cafeteria table they were at.

"Nothing ever happens in Illinois, Chad, get used to it, buddy." Devon, Chad Dylan Cooper's best friend, sighed.

"...Except that. Who is that?" Chad questioned, staring towards the brunette with blonde highlights he'd never seen before.

"She must be new here. I dunno," Devon rolled his eyes. Chad had found new prey. As much as Devon appreciated his best friend since kindergarten, everyone knew Chad was a player.

"Dev, we haven't had a new kid in the middle of the year since 5th grade.. We're in 11th grade, now. SEVEN YEARS!" he overexaggerated. It was true. Nobody entered Condor High School in the middle of the year. Then again, CHS was so unappealing, no one wanted to enter it at all.

"Okaaay... Dude, let this girl slide. She looks way too good for you."

"I was never gonna pounce on her, anyways. She looks too pure and innocent for my image," he rolled his eyes. It was a lie. He found this girl very cute and attractive. But.. Chad didn't do cute and innocent. So he blew it off. Although, he just couldn't. There was something different about her.

The girl turned and saw him staring. She smiled shyly and waved. He waved back, hoping Devon wouldn't see it. His eyes widened when he saw the girl walking towards him. "DEVON!" he yelled quickly.

"Uh, what?" Devon raised an eyebrow at his spazzy friend.

"Go get me a soda!" Chad ordered. Chad then saw the look on his best friend's face, "Please?" he muttered. Devon always made him say please. It was tiring.

"Sure?" Devon stood up and walked to the commons and to the vending machine. Greatfully, it was broken. Meaning, Dev had to walk all the way across the school to get to the next one.

The girl finally reached Chad's table and smiled. Chad returned her smile with his genuine smirk.

"Hi, I'm Sonny!" an overly perky brunette teenage girl said.

"Cool?" Chad said confused, although, it came out more as a question.  
"Um.. Who are you?" she asked him, obviously trying to make conversation.

Who wouldn't? He was goregous and popular.

Chad raised an eyebrow.. Everyone knew who he was. He was the best quarterback Condor High had ever seen. People across the world had to know he was, "Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Cool." she said, mimicking his tone, and walking off.

"What just happened?" Chad asked himself once she was out of earshot. He smiled watching her as she walked off from him. She really was different. Most girls at Condor were falling all over him, just because he was popular. Sonny - and he remembered her name too! - was different. She talked to him like he talked to people. Rude and annoyed. Most people wouldn't dare talk to him like that.

"Hmmph," he sighed, frustrated. He looked up and saw Devon staring at him with a soda in his hands, "Hey, Dev."

"Chad.. I wonder all the time why I do some things for you.." Devon rolled his eyes and nearly threw the can at his best friend.

"We're best friends, Devon," Chad said, slowly, opening the can gradually. There was no telling what his friend did to it to get him back.

"True dat," Devon grinned widely.

Chad's eyes widened, what if Devon knew that he talked to that girl, Sonny.. Chad rolled his eyes, breaking his trance, "Never say true dat.. EVER."

"Fine," Devon muttered, "I won't."

"Thanks, man," Chad smiled. Now he just had to find out what it was about Sonny that led him on.

"Well.. Gotta go, Dev!" Chad said, quickly. He stood up, waved bye to his friend and stalked off to find Sonny.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, Sonny, right?" Chad asked, once he found the girl he met that morning. He pretended as if he didn't know her name yet.. But he did.

"Yeah? Chuck, right?" she smirked. She saw the hurt look on his face and back tracked, "I know your name, Chad," she playfully hit him.

"Anyway.. I was wondering, your new here. I'm old here. Maybe I could.. uh, show you around?" he winked.

She rolled her eyes, "Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I know your type," she admitted. She tried to get past him and he stepped in front of her.

"My type? What is my type? Go ahead, type away!" **(A/N: Full House quote.:) **he nearly yelled.

"Popular bad boy? Gets all the girls he could possibly want?" she smirked. Wait, smirking was HIS thing.

"N- Okay, fine!" he yelled, people were staring but he didn't care. He wanted her to like him. Just to know if he liked her back.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. Deep down, she did feel a spark between them. But he wasn't her type. She wasn't his. Simple as that.

"Good!" he yelled. Gosh, can he get any louder? she thought.

"Good."

"Are we good?" he asked her, leaning in a little.

She laughed, "We are so good, Chad," and with that she walked away, leaving the girl magnet speechless.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**CHAD'S POV**_

I walked to my bus, he was ready to go home. Today was hell for me. First time any girl ever said no to ME, Chad Dylan Cooper. Although, I couldn't help but wonder... Maybe Sonny was right. I wasn't her type. Still. I couldn't help but feel a small spark.

I got on my bus, bus 87, and sat down in my regular everyday seat, seat 11. Right after I was seated and had my eyes closed, I started thinking of a song I could write.. Yeah, I write songs.. Maybe I play guitar.. That is NOT the point. I heard someone groan. It could've been Devon, yes. But there's two things wrong with that. Devon doesn't ride this bus and he doesn't sound like a girl. Anyway, groaning isn't what I hear from a girl. Unless it's moaning.. But let's not talk about that, right now.

I opened my eyes and turned to the right. I saw none other than Sonny.. whatever her last name was. "Oh, the irony!" I smirked, I looked at her. She wasn't hot, no. She was pretty. In a good way, of course. WAIT. Was I.. developing.. feelings for.. Sonny? Come on, Cooper. You don't even know her last name.

"Shut up," she sighed and turned to the other direction, "One question, real fast," she faced me again.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully. I wanted her to like me. SO bad. I have no idea why, though. I just did.

"Were you.. humming?" she snickered into her palm.

"Uh," Crap. I was humming! Lie, Cooper, lie! "N- yes.." Bad lie, I thought.

"Do you write songs? 'Cause I do too," she smiled at me, genuinly.

"A little.. Hey, what's your last name?" I asked, yes. Random, I know. But.. I needed to know.

"Munroe!" she said happily. Damn was she always happy. I liked it, though. It was cute. Stupid cute!

"Munroe.. That's a great name," I smiled, "Sooo.. Where do you live, Munroe?" I smiled. Yeah, that's right. I gave the lady a nickname. SO WHAT?

"Munroe.. Hmm.. First day in Illinois and I already got a nickname," she grinned, "Anyway, I live at 252 Eastwood Drive. Why?" she raised a dark brown eyebrow.

My eyes widened at the ironic situation.. "Oh!" I was shocked. Why? You'll find out..

"Wh- What, Chad?" she stammered, I have that effect on the ladies.

"Your my neighbor. Next door neighbor."

"What!" she shrieked. Every head on the bus turned and saw Sonny's wide eyes and my shocked face. Wow. This was weird.

"Well.. Umm.. We're at your house!" My voice got high. Dammit.

"Uh, yeah. Bye!" her voice got high, too. Whoa. Creepy, much?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**CHAD'S POV**_

I entered my house and noticed something. A bedroom was right across from my bedroom window. Well, kind of. It was close enough. I saw a girl walk in and I ducked down. It was Sonny. Really? I was across from HER bedroom?

No, I'm NOT going to peep at her. I'm not a perv! I shrugged it off and grabbed my electric guitar. I plugged it into the amplifier and began to play.

Halfway through the chords I was strumming I heard someone call my name. I turned to Sonny's window and saw her standing there.

"What!" I yelled back. This should be interesting. I already didn't get along with her.. And I barely knew her!

"Keep your music down!" she shouted across the yards. I rolled my eyes.

"Would that make you happy?" I stuck my bottom lip out, sarcastically. I saw something on her window and rolled by baby blue eyes. It was a piece of paper that said, "Go green! Save the earth!" Wow..

"Um, yeah?" she said confused.

"Oh! Well.. No," and with that I shut my blinds and decided to work on that song.

I strummed a few chords and got a good couple of lines. I strummed some more and began to sing, _"She's always trying to save the day, I just wanna let my music play."_

I was stuck after that. I guess I needed to know her more before I could write an entire song...


	3. Just One Date

_**SONNY'S POV**_

Why did CHAD have to be my neighbor? Yes, that was my first thought when I woke up Thursday morning. I sighed and walked to my closet. Chad's window was closed, not that I wanted it to be open or anything. That's just weird.

"Sonny!" my mother called from downstairs. Did she not realize it was 5AM.. No smart child wants to be yelled at right now.

"What?" I mumbled, yeah. Like she heard me. I got dressed in a sundress and some flip flops. Another day at Condor High. Another day of sitting across from Chad on the bus. Great.

As soon as I looked okay, I ran down stairs and ate some breakfast - Frosted Flakes. My mom looked towards me and smiled, "Sonny. It takes you an hour to get dressed?"

"Yes, mother," I said, while chewing on my cereal.

"Sonny Alison Munroe, chew with your mouth closed!" I rolled my eyes. My mother could be such a moron sometimes.

"Sorry!" I muttered, mostly to myself. An awkward silence of about 15 minutes past and I ran to the bus stop, "Bye, mom!"

"Love you, Sonny!" she yelled out the door.

I rolled my eyes, that was embarassing. Good thing nobody heard-

"Your mom loves you?" Chad smirked, except him. Dear God. Why was I cursed with such an annoying neighbor?

"Jealous because nobody loves you?" I quickly shot back. The look on his face was hurt, "I'm kidding, Cooper. I could never be so mean to anyone."

"Especially me?" he smiled. Not a smirk, a smile. Yes, you read correctly.

"Ummm, sure," I raised a brow. Why be so nice to me now? He was a complete neighborly pain in the ass yesterday. Excuse my language, guys.

"That's alright. You haven't gotten to know me," he winked. Ew. What a jerk!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged. He raised a brow. Obviously, no one challenged him around here. Well, I did.

"Go on a date with me, Munroe," he wasn't trying to hold in any laughter. He looked dead serious.

"Wh- What?" I stammered. Stay calm Munroe. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and quickly. He was kidding. I knew he was.

"One date."

"But we're total opposites!" I screamed. I saw the bus coming from up ahead.

Chad smiled, "But I wouldn't change a thing," he clicked his tongue. Damn, why was that so cute?

"Cooper. Tell me your kidding, please?" my eyes were wide, and I probably was really red.

"Fine. But, I'll prove to you. You should go on just one date with me. I'll do it," he smiled. Actually, he never stopped smiling.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

He looked back and made that face. You know, the face that bad boys use to get all the girls? That face. He grinned, "You're the first girl to ever say no.. to me, you know that right?"

I tried not to smile, "Really?"

"Yeah. There's the bus," he smirked, "Better get going."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, stepping onto the bus.

"Fine."

I smirked all the way to the back of the bus, "Good."

"Good," he remarked back.

I rolled my eyes, "You're, like, obsessed with the idea of trying to get me to like you."

"No. I'm so, like, not," he mocked the tone of my voice. Very badly.

"I don't talk like that, Cooper," I smiled.

"But, you so do, Munroe," he mocked me again. Dude. Really?

"You drive me insane, Chad," I turned to the window on my left.

"Back at you, Sonny," he smiled, turning towards his window.

Now I just had to prove to Chad I was NEVER going to like him.


	4. Completely Different

_**CHAD'S POV**_

I walked into my homeroom class and sat down next to by girl best friend, Tawni Hart. She turned to face me and gave me a creepy smile.

"What, Tawn?" I flinched. She had the effect of smiling at me a certain way and freaking me out.

"Word on the street is, you asked the new girl on a _date_," she emphasized. She had a hint of jealously on her face. I smirked, rumor had it Tawni had a crush on me since the 9th grade.

"So?" I raised a brow. Did it matter that much? "Besides, she turned me down."

The platinum blonde's face lit up, "Really? First girl to turn down Chad Dy-" I cut her off.

"Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Does she know all about your "technique"?" she asked, raising her brows.

"Wha- Oh. That technique!" I rolled my eyes. You try to get a girl you think you're in love with - Okay, 3 or 4 girls - and people think you hump anything that walks.

"Duh!" she shrieked, "What do you even like about her?"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, I turned and saw Sonny talking to the teacher. Sonny looked my way and smiled. Right when I smiled back, she walked off.

"She's just... different," I grinned as Sonny Munroe walked away.

"Chad, you've pulled so many tri-" he cut his friend off.

"Tawni... this time, it's different. I've never felt this way. I just met her, and I feel something... She lives next door you know?" I asked her.

"Wha- Huh?" she immediately returned to the jealous phase.

"Yeah," I smiled, not focusing on Tawni, "It's cool."

"Whatever," Tawni blew it off. Wow, was she jealous! "What do you like to do, Chad?"

I was confused. That was such a random question, "Umm.. Football," Yeah. I play football. Sexy, isn't it? "Girls," I winked. It was a joke. Chill. "Sports in general. Umm.. I don't know. Why?"

"No reason!" she blurted, immediately talking to the girls next to her, Portlyn and Penolope.

"Alright then?" I mumbled. That was wierd.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I walked out of Mr. Henderson's algebra class, talking to a new friend of mine, Lucy. I was immediately attacked by a blonde I had seen before.. But where? Oh yeah! She was sitting next to Chad in that class.

"Sonny, right?" she plastered a fake smile on her face.

Lucy rose a brow, "Tawni, I'm busy showing her around. Buh-bye." Wow. That was wierd. Lucy probably didn't like this girl. I could see why. She seemed so fake to me.

"Oh, Luce!" the blonde girl said in a fake happy voice. Wow. I didn't know her well, but she seemed like a female version of Chad.

I rolled my eyes, "Hi, I'm Sonny," I held out my hand, but she ignored it.

"Hi Sonny, I'm Tawni. Tawni Hart," she said in a but-you-knew-that voice.

Alright, I thought, she just introduced herself the way Chad did. What's this about? "Umm, can I help you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Tawni doesn't help. She needs help," she smirked.

Tawni glared at Lucy and fixed her gaze back on me, "Chad's told me a bit about you. How you're new. Just came to see if you want a new friend!"

"Oh, no thanks. I have enough friends," I said, trying my best to be nice.

Lucy snickered and Tawni looked confused, "Any friend of Chad's, is a friend of mine!" she grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Lucy.

"So, Sonny. What do you like to do?" she asked me, as we walked to the bathroom. Why, I have NO idea.

"Well... I read. Write stories, songs, poems, etc. I text," I laughed, nervously. I knew she wouldn't be impressed. Oh, well. I didn't live to please her.

"Okay..." she said, slowly.

"Yeah..." I muttered. Awkward..

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is really short, sorry. I needed to update and I had writer's block. SORRY. D: I felt like I needed to introduce Tawni, Chad's best friend, before we could go much further into the Sonny/Chad relationship. I also felt like it was needed to show Tawni's jealously towards Chad's feelings for Sonny. And to show how different Chad and Sonny really were. :)_


	5. Introducing Me

_**CHAD'S POV**_

I was continuing to think about how to get Sonny to like me when Tawni ran up to me. Nearly attacking me.

"Ch.. Chad!" she panted, gasping for air. She must've ran. She usually doesn't run, so this had to be important.

"Yeah?" I asked, casually. I had my mind on other things. This had to miniscule. Unimportant. Whatever. When I said, she must've ran, meaning this was important? Important to her. Not me. Or any other human.

"I talked to Sonny Munroe!" she grinned.

I nodded. Until what she said sank in, "You.. Did.. WHAT?"

"Talked to the Munroe girl!" she said, enthusiastically. Was I missing something? Why did she talk to her? Why was she so happy about talking to her?

"Why..?" I asked, raising a brow. Did she actually think I wanted her to talk to Sonny. Like I said, I heard Tawni liked me. Which is wierd. Because we're best friends. ANYWAY- Tawni would do anything to get Sonny NOT to like me. She's that kind of person.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "I was just getting to know her. Turns out, you guys are COMPLETE opposites. NOTHING in common. She _writes_," she snickered.

"...So?" I said. What was the problem with writing? I wrote songs.. Then again, no one knew about that.

"Umm.. Maybe you should like someone else!" she hinted, trying not to smile. Yeah, like I would date Tawni. No. Not happening. EVER.

"No. I like Sonny. She may not like me, right now, but I'll try to make it happen." I smiled, assuringly. Although, deep down, I knew Sonny might not like me for she was my opposite. And we fought everytime we talked.. We only knew each other for about 3 days..

"Whatever, Chad. Don't complain to me, Tawni Hart... Most beautiful girl in the world, when you get hurt." Oh, yeah. Tawni, SO beautiful.

"I won't. Trust me. I can promise you that." I walked off, leaving the blonde speechless and maybe a little hurt.

_**TAWNI'S POV**_

During class, I secretly watched Chad secretly watching Sonny. Why did he like her? She was absolutely nothing compared to me. I guess she was smart and maybe she was funny. But, I'm Tawni Hart. Everybody likes me. Except Chad Dylan Cooper. Best friends since the 4th grade. My crush since 9th grade - I'd liked Chad for 2 years.. Two years, he didn't acknowledge it.

I sighed, and opened my purple notebook. I pulled a pink pen out of my polka dotted bookbag and began to write, "TMH&CDC" all over the pages. (Tawni Marie Hart & Chad Dylan Cooper) One of my best friends, Portlyn Holloway, had told me, everyone knew I liked Chad. Including Chad, himself. Maybe he did like me.. But he wants to make me jealous first and then ask me out? When I shared that thought with Port, she told me to move on from Chad, because the word around school was that Sonny and Chad were basically the perfect two.

Perfect two, my ass. Chad and I were the perfect two. I already planned our wedding, kids names, and our couple name. Our wedding would be in Lake Tahoe - very romantic. We would have 4 kids and name them Abigail, Marie, and Charlie. (Two girls and 1 boy.) Our couple name is Chawni - How cute!

Chad and Sonny's would be something stupid like, Channy, Chonny, Chadson, or Sad.. Yeah, I'll call them Sad now.

You might be thinking I'm obsessed with Chad. Well, I'm not. I'm just in love with him. Obsession is SO not what I'm into.

I looked up again and saw 'Sad' passing notes. I gasped, what could they be talking about!

Tawni Hart has a mission. As soon as I thought of millions of ways to get that Munroe girl to back off of MY man, I had another thought. If Chad lost Sonny because of ME, he'd hate me. And never want to go out with me. So, I'll just let life run it's course, then slowly wait for them to breakup. Not that they're even dating.

Anyway, back to this note.. I couldn't help but wonder if she accepted him or not!

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I just accepted a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. My neighbor. My opposite. How did this happen, you ask? This is how - He wrote me a note. And we continued to pass it back and forth. Want to see the note? Okay, here you go.

In perfect script Chad wrote;

_If you wanna know - Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this, The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything. But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress. But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest.  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me_

Honestly, I couldn't help but laugh at it. It was funny in a cute way. I wondered if he wrote it.. So I wrote back -

_Did you write that?:) _

_xo, Sonny M._

And the rest is as follows:

_Maybe.;)_

_- Chad _

_Hahah. Mysterious, are we?_

_xo, Sonny_

_Yes.(: Anyway, if you like that - I can show you the rest. :D _

_- Chad_

_Oh, there's more?:)_

_xo, Sonny _

_Yes._

_- Chad_

_Amazing!:)_

_xo, Sonny_

_Just like myself, huh?:)_

_- Chad_

_Who'd you write it about?:) And what's it called?_

_xo, Sonny_

_It's called 'Introducing Me' and it's about.. Myself. Duh.;) _

_- Chad_

_I meant the last part, moron.;) When it says, "You're perusing, at times confusing, slightly amusing."  
Hahah. _

_xo, Sonny_

_OH! Hah. A girl..(: Named Munroe, I guess._

_- Chad_

_When can I hear the rest?:)_

_xo, Sonny_

_Well, that depends. The song's pretty revealing.;) What all do you want to know about me?_

_- Chad_

_Everything._

_xo, Sonny_

_That's a lot.;) But, you can hear it. One condition, though._

_- Chad_

_Okay. It seems like an amazing song.:) What's this condition?_

_xo, Sonny_

_You go out with me._

_- Chad_

_...Fine._

_xo, Sonny_

_Really?:)_

_- Chad_

_Yes. But only to hear the song.;)_

_xo, Sonny_

_Oh._

_- Chad_

_Kidding, loser._

_xo, Sonny_

_OH! Hahah. So, are we dating?_

_- Chad_

_Only if you ask me properly.:)_

_xo, Sonny_

And then it happened. As soon as class was over, Chad walked up to me in the hallway and began to sing. It was embarassing, but sweet. He MADE SURE I was by a lot of people.  
He came up to me and sang, "You're perusing. At times confusing. Slightly amusing. Introducing me." Then I smiled, and he smirked and said, "Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Everyone around me "aww-ed" and I looked straight into his baby blue eyes and nodded, "Yes."  
And that was the day, I became Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well. That came out A LOT better than I thought.:) I'm extremely proud of this one. :D It's my favorite. I hope you like it. :) I don't own SWAC, or Introducing Me (Nick Jonas) Unfortunately. :\ Disney owns both. Introducing Me - In case you were wondering - is a Camp Rock 2 song. Now available on YouTube. FULL SONG is available. It's a cute song.:) Which is why I used it._


	6. Introducing Me Part 2

_**SONNY'S POV**_

As I walked to my locker after school was over to get my things, I bumped into Chad, "Oh, hey Chad." I grinned.

"Hello, m'lady," he smirked, "I was wondering..." he trailed off. I smirked back at him, then he continued, "Why don't I walk you home, instead of riding the bus?" he smiled, caringly.

"Sure!" I grinned my signature smile, "Just let me get some stuff out of my locker, okay?"

"Of course," he smiled. Dude. When did he start smiling? As soon as I started to make my way to my locker, Chad grabbed my arm, "Yes?" I asked smiling.

He then grabbed my hand, "Just wanted to know what it's like to hold your hand," he winked.

I smiled. I asked, "When's our first date?"

"Tonight?" he offered. Wow, he moved fast.

"Tonight." I repeated nodding my head. We eventually got to my locker, and I got my things. Then we walked off into the.. sunset?

_**CHAD'S POV**_

After I told Sonny, my new girlfriend, goodbye, I walked back over to my house to get ready for our date.

I entered my bedroom, and sighed. I couldn't believe she said yes. Now I needed to find a creative way to sing her the rest of 'Introducing Me.' She seemed to like creativity. I couldn't just take her out somewhere, and randomly sing it to her. That wouldn't work. That's when it hit me. She probably liked romance - What teen girl didn't? - So after I got dressed in my dress-casual clothes, or whatever the style is, I grabbed my acoustic guitar.

I ran outside to Sonny's bedroom window, and grabbed a rock. It seemed like the only one near our houses, so I needed to have perfect aim. I threw the rock - perfect aim, by the way - and saw a body making its way towards the window. Sonny was wearing a fancy-casual dress and looked... amazing.

"Chad?" she called down the window, raising an eyebrow.

"Sonny." I said, back. I exhaled and began to strum as she smiled.

_"I, I'm good at wasting time. I think lyrics to rhyme. And you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a mustache!" _Just as the line escaped my lips, Sonny laughed. It didn't stop me, though. _"I eat cheese. But only on pizza, please. And sometimes on a homemade quesadillia. Otherwise it smells like to feet to me. And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail. And I love it when you say my name." _Sonny smiled brightly. God dammit. I loved her smile. How is it, I can know a girl for about 3 1/2 days, and like her THIS MUCH? I fixed by focus back to the song, _"If you wanna know, here it goes. Gonna tell you this - The part of me that'll show if you're close. Gonna let you see everything. But remember that you asked for it. I'll try to do my best to impress - But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest. But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart. Well, you asked for it. For your perusing,  
at times confusing, slightly amusing. Introducing me." _She grinned.  
"One second!" she called down to me. I nodded my head like an idiot, as she raced to the yard.  
About 56 seconds later - not that I was counting - Sonny appeared on my left, "What'd you think about the song?" I grinned, hopefully.  
"I loved it." she smiled back to me. This was great. This was amazing. I'd NEVER felt this way about ANYONE. Then all of a sudden, brown haired, brown eyed, Sonny Munroe shows up and I change completely.  
Sonny's voice broke my transe, "What's wrong, Chad?" she had a worried look on her face, as she grabbed my hand. I immediatly felt sparks rush through my arms and down my spine.  
"Yeah! Of course!" I looked deep into her brown eyes and inhaled, "Sonny, I've never felt this way about any girl, before."  
She smiled widely and stepped closer, "What way?"  
I smirked, and cupped her cheek, "This way." And leaned in and kissed her for the first time. Ever.

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I'm kissing Chad. Me. Sonny. Kissing. Him. Chad. Munroe. Cooper. WOW. As soon as he did it, I felt sparks rush down my spine. Truth being, I'd never felt this way about any guy either.  
As soon as Chad leaned out and smiled, I sighed. That. Was. Amazing. "W- wow." I searched my brain for the right words.  
"Yeah.." he trailed off, "How about we skip out on dinner tonight? We'll hang out at my place?" he offered.  
"I'd like that." I smiled. This was amazing. I liked him - a lot. And he liked me - a lot.  
"Me too." he smiled back. Tonight would be amazing. I was with the best boyfriend in the world. Ever._  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Very short. Sorry. :\ Might hold you over until after tomorrow - my birffday.(: So, R&R!:)_


	7. My Entire World

_**TAWNI'S POV**_

I can't believe it! Chad and Sonny were actually... together! Oh my god! He did like her!

I walked to my locker and tried to hold in all my tears. I fixed my gaze on Chad and Sonny down the hallway, Chad giving her a tight bear hug, Sonny smiling wide.

I gasped, and turned to my locker, I looked in my mirror, and for the first time ever hating what looked back at me.

Chad and Sonny stared back at me in shock. I figured they saw the tears streaming down my face. Chad waved to me with a weak smile appearing on his face. Sonny whispered something to him and walked my way.

"Tawni?" Sonny whispered quietly to me.

I sighed, "What, Sonny?" I dabbed my mascara soaked eyes, lightly.

"A- Are you okay?" she stammered, sighing, as if she knew it was her fault.

"Fine. Perfect. Why?" I raised a blonde eyebrow. She shifted her gaze to my mirror and inside my locker. God, was she nosey.

"You seem.. like you're crying, Tawn." she looked down, sympathetically.

That's when something took over me, "Only FRIENDS call me Tawn, Sonny." I scoffed. Then I quickly regretted it. I quickly remember, though. I was Tawni Hart. And I always come out on top.

"Wh- What? I thought we were..." her eyes widened. Uh-oh. I exhaled deeply. I knew I'd lose Chad after this, but he was happy with her. I wasn't.

"No. Sonny, listen. There's a fine line between popularity and... you." I smiled sarcastically. "And Chad? He happens to be on the opposite of your line, honey." I slammed my locker door shut and bounced away. I smiled as I walked past Chad.

"Hey, Tawn?" he called. I smiled. Like I said, only friends call me Tawn.

"Hello, Chad!" I grinned widely. Hopefully, he got down on one knee and confessed his undying love for me and that he hoped we'd be together, directly after he ditched Munroe, or whatever.

"Are you alright?" he looked me in the eyes.

I nearly died at his baby blues. "Perfect, hon!" And with that, I bounced away happily. He cared... enough.

_**CHAD'S POV**_

"Hey, Tawn?" I called to my platinum blonde best friend, using her old nickname.

"Hello, Chad!" she grinned, unaturally wide.

"Are you alright?" I said, staring into her softened eyes.

"Perfect, hon!" she grinned, bouncing away.

I turned my eyes to the beautiful Sonny Munroe. She was slowly making her way towards me, she looked saddened.

I ran towards her and smiled comfortably, "Hey, honey."

She smiled extremely faintly, "Um. I gotta go."

"Sonny? What happened? Did Tawni say something?" I asked, praying Tawni wasn't rude or obnoxious.

"She just said we weren't friends. That's all." she stated, casually. She continously blinked her eyes, as if to stop any tears from trailing down her cheeks.

"Sonny..." I began. I looked her in her big brown eyes and sighed. I was lucky for having her. Just looking her in the eyes filled me with complete and utter joy.

She blinked her eyes rapidly and looked up to me. "Yes?"

I then realized, with Sonny no words had to be said. She understood what I meant. I understood her feelings. And I understood Tawni must've said something hurtful and cruel. I smiled weakly and brought Sonny into a tight hug, "Everything'll be alright, babe. I promise." I whispered into her ear. I rested my cheek on her head, and inhaled the aroma of her watermelon-scented shampoo.

"Thank you." she mumbled into my plaid shirt. As I heard the bell ring, and the shuffling of the other kids, I didn't budge and neither did she.

Who cared if we were late to class? I had my entire world in my arms, at that very second.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It was short, yes. D: Sorry! WRITER'S BLOCK. D: I thought the 'cliffhanger' was pretty good. :) Anyways, time for some questions! Will Chad EVER find out EXACTLY what Tawni said to Sonny? Will Tawni EVER realize that Chad DOESN'T like her? Will Sonny and Chad ever share their first I LOVE YOU instead of just thinking it? I mean, come on. It's pretty obvious what these characters are thinking. Chad saying Sonny's his entire world. Sonny just.. her feelings.. WOW. COME ON. Wait. - I'm the writer, huh? LOL. Guess I'll have to decide that? ANYWAYS. Will Sonny and Chad EVER have their first actual date? : ) Instead of hanging out watching DVDs. Haha. :D Anyways, did you like it? Did you love it? Did you despise it? Did you HATE it? R and R!**


	8. Goodbye Or is it?

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I got barely 5 hours of sleep last night, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open in 5th period. I raised my hand, yawning.

Mr. Golding turned to me, "Yes, Ms. Munroe?" he smirked and said slowly, "Or Mrs. Cooper?" The entire class "ooh-ed" except Taw-bitch.

I rolled my eyes, "May I get some water?"

He smirked lightly, "Sure." He waved me off dismissing his immaturity.

I stumbled back to my desk, after getting some water and found a piece of paper on my desk and Taw-bitch smirking like she knew everything.

As soon as my butt hit the desk chair I quickly unfolded the paper and my eyes widened with fear and shock. Taw-bitch was just as messed up as I thought.

_Sonny, _

_I said it before and I'm saying it now._

_Chad's popular. YOU'RE NOT._

_God. You're such a bitch. How in the world does_

_Chad like you? You're annoying as hell, bitchier than an actual_

_female dog, WAY TOO PERKY. Just wait. You two will be more done_

_than purse dogs if you don't watch it. I could almost... kill you._

_And I just might._

_XX Tawni_

Mr. Golding cleared his throat, "Sonny." I jerked up still wide eyed with fear, "Wha- What?"

He raised a brow, "Who wrote that note? You look as if you just seen a ghost, Munroe." he teased walking towards my desk. Tawni teetered on her heels raising her platinum blonde brows, pursing her lips.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I saw Tawni in the corner of my eye grinning with pleasure. She had me right where she wanted me. Scared of her wrath.

I swallowed hard, "Tawni." I heard his girly gasp.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, what?" the teacher's eyes got wide and he rubbed his balding head.

"Tawni did. It's even signed 'XX Tawni'. She threatened to kill me. She's in love with Chad. She's obsessed. She's a freak. And I just can't take it anymore..." I sobbed hard.

Tawni stood up slowly and dove for her bookbag. "I could kill you all. Right now, right here." she murmured. She slowly pulled out a gun.

I gasped, "Tawni. No. I'm sorry for whatever I did. Just no.. Please." I cried harder and harder praying God would save me.

"I've heard that shit before, Munroe. You took the love of MY LIFE." she spat, getting closer.

"T- Tawni... If Chad's the love of your life, you'll find a way. I promise." I bit my lip, crashing into the wall. I stared back at her, noticing the terrified looks of the students behind her.

Tawni placed the gun at my arm, "Say goodbye, bitch."

"Tawni, NO!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooooh. CLIFFY!:) Don't worry, little ones. Next chapter will be up today. 3 P.S: Sorry, I haven't updated MySpace Love or Ask CDC.. Ask CDC hasn't gotten any new questions, so I think that storys done. And MySpace Love = I'm focusing on this one for a little while. (: MUCH LOVE!**


	9. You've Got A Face For A Smile

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I stared at her body, soaked in a puddle of blood. Everyone was talking, but I couldn't hear anything. I was in shock.

When Tawni went to shoot me... I grabbed the gun.. and she pulled, and shot herself..

I sobbed heavily, and slid down the wall. I felt a manly hand touch my shoulder and someone calling, "Sonny." over and over, but I couldn't get myself to look up.

It was a possibility I could've killed her. After she tried so hard to get me.. to die. I killed her. Accidentally. What would Chad say?

The man who was tapping on me continued, and repeatedly said "Sonny." over and over.. and over.

I snapped up, "What." I turned and saw Chad, eyes wide with fear. And his face seemed tear streaked. "Ohmygod. Chad."

"Shhh.." he cooed, holding me tightly as I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm..." sob "so..." sob "sorry, Chad. I don't know why she wanted me.. dead. I just.. I just grabbed the gun... and she shot fire.. I think I..."

He stroked my hair, "We'll talk later, babe."

And we sat there. For hours on end.

That Friday morning, I awoke early and cried a little more. How could I not? I felt horrible. I stared at the clock. 3:58 A.M. I bit my lip nervously, and jumped when my phone went off. A chill shot up my spine my phone would never go off at this time. I walked slowly to the charging station, flipped on the light, and grabbed my cell quickly. The caller ID lit up, "New Text Message: Chad".

I flipped it open and read, _"Couldnt help but see ur light come on. U okay? If U need 2 talk - come to the porch swing between our yard. C U there. love chad" _I smiled faintly and shot back, _"I do need someone 2 talk 2, chad. Im miserable. Im having nightmares and crying.. N my sleep.. C U there. xoxo sonny"_

I fished for some cute PJs. I found my black cami and white shorts and slipped them on, and ran outside quietly.

I spotted Chad with his guitar, strumming quietly. "Hey." I whispered, weakly.

"Sonny." he smiled, placing his guitar on the swing stand. He walked towards me and hugged me tightly, "How you holding up?"

"Oh, fine. My brush with death was peachy." I spat sarcastically. I detected the hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just.. I'm messed up this week. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he smiled, holding my hand. He walked me back to the swing and sat me on his lap.

We talked for an hour and then I broke down crying. "I killed her Chad." His eyes widened, "No you didn't, Sonny. It was reflexes. You grabbed the gun. SHE shot it." he stroked my hair romantically.

"I love you." I whispered into his chest. I was shocked by my behavior, seeming as it was the first time I'd said it to anyone and I said it so casually.

"I love you too." he whispered into my hear.

At around 5 A.M., we were silent, a comfortable silence, though. "I guess I should go get some sleep. School starts in 2 hours."

"Son, you honestly think your going to school directly after some obsessed loser about killed you?" he said, looking into my chocolate eyes.

"Chad. How can you say she's an obsessed loser? She was your best friend." I said, quietly, flicking the string on my shorts.

"She obviously didn't tell you the entire story, did she?" he sighed, looking up at the early morning stars.

"What?" I cocked my head, stopping my flicking.

"Sonny.. I was paid to be her friend. She used to be the biggest dork. Ever. When she got 'popular' she was just a joke. People gave her looks, talked bad about her, everything. One day when me and Dev were in my old tree house around the summer of 8th grade, he dared me to be Tawni's 'best friend'. His exact words were, 'You know that loser, Tawni? I dare you to be her friend when we get to 9th grade.' I thought he was crazy and I was like, 'No. Dude, she's a geek.' So, Dev paid me. It was all of his money - $198. And I agreed.

"It was only supposed to be for a week. But Tawni kept following me around. Everywhere. She told everyone we were best friends. Over fall break, Tawni got pretty. Or better than she used to be.

"She was always flirting with me. It made me uncomfortable. I told her one day, that I didn't want to hang out with her, at all, anymore. She didn't take me seriously. The one and only time I went to her house she had a picture collage of-"

I stopped him midsentence, "Chad.. So what if she had a collage? I have a picture collage in my room?" I said questionably.

He rolled his eyes, "One, I've never seen your bedroom..." he stopped and winked seductively, "Yet."

I rolled my eyes, "You wish."

He grinned jokingly, "Well. If my dream last night comes into play correctly and I marry you, love, I'll see your room. So we can.. you know."

I raised a dark eyebrow, "Oh really?" I said seductively.

He leaned closer and kissed me passionately, "Yes. Really."

I looked into his baby blue eyes, "Continue."

"Oh, right. And two?" he went on. "It was just of me. Not me and her. Not me and some of her other friends. JUST ME." My mouth formed a small 'O'. That is creepy. "I asked her why and she said, 'Why not, babe?' So I left, after that. And then she formed this HUGE crush on me. And she would do ANYTHING to.. you know. Get me." he finished.

"Gross." I shook my head. "Well.. Just in case I do go tomorrow.. Goodnight, love." I stated, using his word.

"Night, honey." he leaned in and kissed me, while his hands ran through my hair.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled, very faint. I began to stalk away as he called, "Hey, Sonny?"

I turned and faced him, "Yeah?"

He paced back and forth for a second, "You've got a face for a smile." I cocked my head. He looked down, "You know?"

I smiled the first real smile I had that morning, "I know. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, love." As I became more distant I could hear Chad's heavenly voice, "We're perfectly imperfect. But I wouldn't change a thing.. Noo.."

But what really got me thinking.. was what Chad said. "You've got a face for a smile, you know?"

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yays. :D They said I love you!:) But what we didn't find out was if Tawni's dead or not! :o Patience, my dear. I'm having a four chapter marathon today!:) 2 more to go. :D Well, for all you know Tawni could be like Terry on Degrassi (BTW, Eli on Degrassi? SO SEXY.) and be in a coma and just never come out. Trust me, though. She won't. You'll find out soon. 3 And why did what Chad tell Sonny get her thinking? CONTEST TIME: First person to answer correctly which artist wrote the song that has the line, "You've got a face for a smile, you know?" gets to be a character in Chapter 12!


	10. Secrets Come Out

_**CHAD'S POV**_

I was watching the 6 o'clock news early Friday morning - I was only up because I never went to sleep after the Sonny talk - when a story about Tawni came on. Just as I was going to change it, they mentioned Sonny.

_ "16 year-old, Tawni Hart, best known as her attempt to shoot fellow classmate, 16 year old, Sonny Munroe, is in a coma. Specialists say she might now come out of the condition. Ms. Hart's mother, Tammy Hart, has decided to open a statement about her daughter." _The anchorman finished, as a blonde lady entered the screen.

_"Hello, I'm Tammy Hart. I'd like to say if my daughter, Tawni, wakes up from her coma she should be admitted to a psych ward. But I can't say that. She's my daughter. I love her dearly. This action was out of line. As for rumors saying I wish to press charges against Ms. Munroe are untrue. Ms. Munroe caused no harm to the situation. Her actions were reflexes. Yes, Sonny did grab the gun. But when she grabbed it Tawni must've noticed the way Sonny had it angled. Tawni shot the gun. Sonny should not be pressed charges. She caused no harm to Tawni. From what I hear Sonny was a warm, kind, loving girl with nothing but generosity in her heart. Tawni did indeed have a big crush on Sonny's boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. I did find the crush a bit over obsessive and give the police force full permission to search her bedroom for signs of stalking Mr. Cooper." _she paused for a bit, looking overtired and flushed, _"That will be all." _

As soon as she finished camera flashed were all over the TV. I flipped it off and opened the door, I directly noticed a news truck pulling in Sonny's driveway. "Damnit." I muttered. I pulled on a shirt and yelled to my mother, "I'm going to Sonny's!"

"Okay! Have fun!" she called from upstairs.

I slammed the door and raced over to Sonny's backdoor. I knocked rapidly until Mrs. Munroe opened the door startled, "Yes, Chad?" she said, calmy.

"Don't answer your door." I said, peering over her head.

"What? Why not?" she asked, just as the doorbell went off.

"The news station is here. The story about Sonny and Tawni is all over TV," I said, a little too fast.

"I won't answer it. Go tell Sonny to close her windows." she said, moving out of the doorway. I walked quickly to the stairs. "Hurry!" she yelled.

I went every other stair, as I got to Sonny's bedroom door I stopped. I had to make this an amazing entrance. It was the first time I'd see her bedroom.

I straightened my close and grabbed the doorknob. Locked. Damn. I pressed my ear to the door and heard guitar strumming and singing.

_"Today was a fairytale. You were the prince. I used to be a damsel in distress. You took me by the hand and you picked me up at four. Today was a fairytale." _I couldn't help but notice that four was the time that I asked Sonny to come down to meet me. _"Today was a fairytale. I wore a dress. You wore a dark gray t-shirt. You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess. Today was a fairytale." _

I zoned out, listening to the banging of the door and the yelling of, "IS THIS THE MUNROE RESIDENT?" But I couldn't tear myself away from Sonny's beautiful voice. She was talented.. I just couldn't do it.

_"But can you feel this magic in the air? Must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. Must've been the way. Today was a fairytale. It must've been the way. Today was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale. You've got a smile, that takes me to another planet. Every move you make everything you say is right. Today was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale. All that I can say, is now it's getting so much clearer. Nothing made sense till the time I saw your face. Today was a fairytale. Time slows down, whenever your around. Yeaah." _She finished strumming, and I knocked slowly.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Chad." I muttered, quietly.

"Oh, one second." I heard the shuffling of feet and moving of things and then she swung the door open. "Hey." she kissed me on the cheek. "Ready to see my room?" she smiled that Sonny everything's-going-to-be-alright smile.

"My dream." I grinned a toothy grin. She held my hand and instructed me to close my eyes.

"Open them!" she held her hands out "Ta-Da" style. I gazed around, eyeing the Coca-Cola bedspread, and vintage furniture.

"I love it." I smiled. "And I love you." She stared deep into my eyes. "I love you too." she finally said.

"But, Sonny. There's news reporters downstairs. They just did a story about you and Tawni on Channel 12. And Tawni's mom said she gave the force permission to search Tawni's bedroom to see if she was stalking me. And oh yeah. Tawni's in a coma."

Her mouth dropped open and tears slowly streamed down her face. "Ohmygod.." she said quietly. "I did that to her.. Chad.. that bitch is going to haunt my dumb ass."

"Sonny.. shhh.. Don't say that. She won't. I promise." I said trying to comfort her, sitting down on her bed.

"Chad." she began, sitting next to me, laying her head on my shoulder crying, quietly. "I'm so scared..."

"Don't be, Sonny." I whispered, laying her down on her bed. "It's not your fault, I swear," I made my way to close her curtains.

"Lay down with me.. please?" she looked up at me with a hopeful look in her eye.

I exhaled, "Okay." I smiled laying down to her beauty. She laid her head on my chest, I felt her cold tears seep through my shirt. "I heard your song." I said out of nowhere.

"Y- you did?" she stammered, nervously.

"Yup," I smiled, stroking her cheeks.

"They're about you."

"I kind of figured." I chuckled. "I wrote more. But I'm not a stalker," she looked down, sensing the awkwardness of her comment.

"What are they called?" I changed the awkward subject.

"Jump then Fall. Catch Me. Stay. As I Am." she said, tensing up.

"I'd love to hear them someday, Sonny," I said quietly.

"Really?" she lifted her head, smiling at me.

"Honestly."


	11. Facing The Music

_**SONNY'S POV**_

Tuesday morning. Dreadful. I had to face school and everyone asking questions. I didn't go Friday and Monday, for Chad asked me not to, I was actually grateful. He didn't go either, besides wanting to stay with me, he didn't want to face the aftershock of the "Tawni Is A Stalker" stories.

I ambled to my bathroom, it being 5:46 in the morning didn't help my drowsiness, and straightened my hair. I changed into the cutest most casual clothes in my closet. Then dragged myself downstairs to eat.

Chad startled me when he appeared at my kitchen table - at 6:15 A.M. - with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Oh, hey. You're up, Sonshine." he smiled.

"Um. Yeah. Hi?" I sat down and dove into my breakfast. Hey! I was starving. I was a guilt diet for 4 days. Cut me some slack.

"I asked your mom if I could come over and make you some breakfast." he said casually.

"That's so sweet." I smiled graciously. "I don't wanna go to school." I said, finishing my food and pushing the plate away.

"I get it, Sonshine. But if some jerk tells you something, call me. Okay?" he smiled, but still serious.

"Got it," I hugged him tightly. We then talked for about half an hour.

I looked towards the clock, I read "6:45" over and over. Time went by so quickly. It was time to catch the bus.. Ugh.

"Let's go, milady," Chad said, holding out his hand for me to hold.

"Aww, romantic."

I entered the hallway, hand in hand with Chad, with everyone staring at me. "Everyone's staring at us." I frowned deeply.

"No, not that guy. Oh wait. He just looked." Chad said behind his sunglasses. **(A/N: Yes. Twilight quote.:) **I rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

"Hilarious."

"I thought so." he shot back at me.

"Hey, Sonny, right?" A girl I recognized as someone who hung out with Tawni when she wasn't... you know.

"Yeah." I sighed. Chad wasn't with me because he had football practice during free period.

"Portlyn." she introduced herself. "Tawni's best friend. I hear she tried to shoot you?"

"Yep."

"Guess that's what you get. She had dibs on Chad, bitch." she rolled her eyes and stalked away.

A single tear slid down my eye.

I ran to the football field and saw Chad standing in the stands talking to Devon, "CHAD!" I yelled, sobbing.

He whipped his head around, "Sonny?" he said something to Devon and ran towards me, "What is it?"

I broke down, and sobbed into his football gear, not caring who saw. "Portlyn.. She. she said Tawni had dibs on you.. and I was a bitch.. And I deserved Tawni trying to kill me.."

"Ohmygod.." he said, rubbing my back.

"I didn't do anything on purpose.. I swear, Chad."

"I know, Sonny. I know... Shhh.."

This was going to be a long day.


	12. As The Thunder Crashes

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I ran from the football field after Chad had to go back to practice. Once I got to the main building, I swung the door open. Looking towards the eyes planted on me, I got scared. My body tensed up, my palms started sweating. It was uncontrollable. Everytime I walked past someone, they stared at me as if it was my fault Tawni was in a coma. She was crazy. And a stalker. How was that my fault?

It was almost the end of the day. Three more hours and I could hug Chad and just cry and cry. I stumbled, my vision foggy with tears, to my locker and stared at the pictures of me and Chad, ones of me, Zora, and Grady.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I figured it be some bitch trying to start shit, so I ignored her. She tapped me lightly six more times. I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Sonny?" a girl called from behind me.

I turned away icily, staring into the back of my locker.

"Sonny Munroe, right?" she questioned. I could just sense the tension and confusion between us.

"Sonny.. you don't know me.. But I need to talk to you. It's important. I swear," she dragged on.

I rolled my eyes, not bearing to turn and face her. "What?" I spat.

"Turn around.. please?" she begged. Geez, I thought, what was her problem? I didn't want to talk. To anyone. Not right now.

I turned around and faced a girl, indeed, I'd never seen before. She had dark hair, dark eyes, and really long, pretty eyelashes. "What do you want?" I pressed. I was acting bitter, but I had my reasons. "Do you want some kind of school newspaper exclusive about me and Tawni?" A crease formed in her forhead.

"Sonny. No that's not-" she began.

"You're not getting it. You're not getting anything. I don't ever want to talk about Tawni again. Ever." I said pushing past her.

"Sonny." she finally said, pulling my arm.

"What do you want?" I repeated, bitterly. I jerked my arm away from her and rolled my eyes.

"I'm Alexa. Alexa Knight. And I just wanted to tell you something very important about Taw-" My nostrils began to flare.

"I don't ca-"

She cut me off, her eyes looking wet. "She's dead, Sonny." My mouth dropped. I couldn't hear anything and nothing was coming out of my mouth. "Tawni's dead." she repeated.

I shook my head rapidly, "N-.. no." I choked out.

"Yes. The administration said they understand completely if you'd like to go home early." Alexa exhaled deeply, looking into my eyes. "I'm really sorry, Sonny."

I was terrified. I killed her was my only thought. "Tell.. th- the adm- admin.. I'm lea- leaving." I stammered, racing past the door to find Chad.

"Bye, Sonny." Alexa called after me.

_**CHAD'S POV**_

"Chad, man." Devon panted, searching for breath.

Practice was over, and we were exhausted as hell.

"What?" I said, wiping my sweaty forehead. It was nearly 100 degrees. NOT the ideal weather for football.

"We need to talk. About Sonny..." he said, slowly. Ugh, I thought. Why? I mean he seemed to like Sonny, as a friend. I loved her with every fiber in my being.

"Shoot."

"Dude. She's got you off track. With grades and football. You've got a 64 in English, right now. A 'D'. You need to bring it up. No 'C', no football. I get it. This is the first girl you've ever.. not wanted to.. you know," he finished awkwardly.

I glanced at my feet. I needed to lie. Lying is wrong. I know. But.. He had a point. I didn't have sexual thoughts about Sonny. ALL THE TIME. Maybe once in a while. But not every second of every day. "Dude.. You know me. I've got.." I coughed, nervously. "My.. uh. Methods. I date them. Do 'em. Dump 'em. The love them and leave them technique." I tensed up, feeling the awkwardness.

"Really, Chad?" I heard a soft, feminine voice behind me.

Oh shit. I whipped my head around. "Sonny.. n- no. You heard.. wrong. I swear." Tears swelled up my eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit.

_**SONNY'S POV**_

"Sonny.. n- no. You heard.. wrong. I swear," he choked up.

Damn him. Damn that asshole to hell. "Heard wrong?" I cocked an eyebrow. "HEARD WRONG!" I yelled, loudly. I watched as Devon's eyes got wide.

"Sonny..." he stuttered.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe you'd do this to me. Especially now," I sobbed, wiping a tear with the sleeve of his football hoodie. I realized I was wearing it and pulled it over my head. "Take your shit. I NEVER want to see your dumbass face, ever again." I spat. I threw his hoodie into the mud. "I.. I hate you." I sobbed, my chest heaving with pain.

"Sonny. You don't understand..." he searched his mind for the correct words.

"I understand completely, asshole." I said, looking him up and down.

"No, you don't. Believe me.." he said, hanging on to every word.

"After everything that's happened this week. After.. what I was just told. Tawni's dead, Chad. I thought you of all people would be able to comfort me. But no. I run over here in tears," I sobbed, "to find out you were planning on dumping me after.. after.. after we had sex."

"Sonny..." he sighed. He had an "Oh shit." look on his face. Good.

"Just.. don't talk to me," I said, turning around and running. I didn't have a ride home. But my house wasn't far, I could run halfway and walk the other half.

_**CHAD'S POV**_

"Sonny!" I called after her. She stopped mid run and turned around.. looking pissed.

"Yes?" she said, rolling her eyes in fury.

"I love you. I promise." I said, inhaling and exhaling.

"I love you too," she said, softly. I had a chance to explain! Her head shot up, "And by the way? It's not cool at all to break promises."

"God damnit, Sonny. Believe me!" I cried, not caring who was watching. I almost forgot about my $85 hoodie that was now soaked in mud.

She rolled her eyes and ran the other direction. "Sonny!" I called, catching up to her.

"What!" she screamed in my face.

"I didn't mean what I said. I swear," I panted. Running in football gear = Not a good idea.

"Sure seemed like it."

"Son-"

She cocked a dark eyebrow sarcastically, "Drop the act, Chad. Everything we've been through was fake," she spat, "Admit it. I'm just another girl you tried to get in bed.." she sobbed, heavily.  
"Sonny, that's the thing. It's usually like that," he confirmed, "But.. you're different. The last month and a half.. I've never felt that way about anybody," he bit his lip holding back all the tears.  
"Whatever. I'm done."  
"With what, Sonny?  
"EVERYTHING."  
"Sonny." I pleaded with every fiber in my body. "Give me a chance to explain."  
"You had a world of chances, Chad. Goodbye." she spat, angrily.  
"Sonny Allison Munroe. I fucking love you. I swear," I steamed, losing my temper.  
"How many girls you told that to, Cooper?" she cocked her head to the left.  
"None.. none of them like you," I admitted. Honesty was the key...  
"I just.. Whatever, Chad. I'm done. Done. I swear," she said, leaving once again. I couldn't let her leave. Not like that. Not thinking I wanted to sleep with her. I loved her.  
"Sonny. Please.. let me help. Tell me the Tawni thing.. I'll help. I promise," I smiled, weakly, hoping she'd forgive me.  
"There you go making promises you can't keep. You've done enough, Chad. Believe me. I'm.. I'm leaving," she said, avoiding eye contact.  
"T- To where?" I stammered, racking my brain for apologetic, comforting words. Zip. Nada. Nothing.  
"Anywhere but where you are."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alexa Knight was the winner of the contest!:)The correct answer was: A World Of Chances - Demi Lovato. :D Congratulations, Alexa. She was the part of Alexa Knight, whom told Sonny Tawni died. Now, if this all plays out correctly - Alexa will return.:) R&R!**


	13. Getting Away

_**SONNY'S POV**_

_*I love you. But not for what you are, but for what you are _

_when I am with you.*_

I did, in fact, run home in tears. The worst part? It started raining. I was wet, my makeup was running, I was crying. I was a failure.

Once I entered the house I saw a note from my mother on the kitchen counter. I wiped my sweaty tears and began to read her letter.

_Sonny, the admin at school called. They told me you were coming_

_home. I figured you'd walk home to get your mind off of the situation._

_Gramma Leslie is terribly sick. Aunt Elizabeth called and asked if I_

_could go there in Wisconsin to stay with her. Sorry for the short notice. _

_Dinner's in the oven. Call me if you need anything._

_Love, Mom_

I laid the note back down on the table and walked up to my bedroom. It was hard to believe just days ago Chad and I were laying on my bed saying 'I love you'. I blinked back the tears and grabbed my guitar.

I wanted to write a song, but I had nothing to write. Yes, I just had a huge fight with the love of my life. But.. I didn't want to relive that. That's when my mind flashed back to what Chad told me Friday morning. "You've got a face for a smile, you know?"

I strummed lightly as I sang and quickly wrote down the lyrics, _"You've got a face for a smile you know. A shame you waste it, when you're breaking me slowly." _Two lines down, I thought. Many flashbacks flooded my head, but the one that stuck out was when I told Chad, "You had a world of chances." _"But I've got a world of chances, for you. I've got a world of chances for you.. I've got a world of chances, chances that your burning through." _I cried a little, but kept focused. _"I've got a paper and pen. I go to write a goodbye and that's when I know, I've got a world of chances.. for you. I've got a world of chances, for you. I've got a world of chances, that your burning through." _My chest heaved up and down, rapidly at first then slowly. _"I'm going my own way. My faith has lost its strength again. Oh... it's been too hard to say we've fallen off the edge again. We're at the end. We're at the end. Maybe you'll call me someday.  
Hear the operator say the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for you. She had a world of chances, for you. She had a world of chances, chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning through... Ououhh.. You've got a face for a smile, you know." _I placed the pen, paper and guitar down and cried. Cried hard.

About an hour later, I called my mom up. "Sonny?" she answered, hastily.  
"Hey, Mom. Can.. Can I ask you something?" I stated, nervously.  
"Sure, honey. Anything. What is it?" she asked, in a motherly sort of voice.  
"Chad and I broke up. And Tawni's dead. I don't want to talk about it. But.. Could I go to Lousiana and stay with Dad for a few weeks? For, like, while your gone?" I asked. Hoping she'd say yes.  
"Of course, Sonny. I understand why you'd want to be away from this drama for a while. Now I've got to run. I love you, honey." she finished up.  
"Love you too, Mom," I hung up, quickly before she could ask me why Chad and I broke up. A guy wanting to have sex with me was not the ideal conversation to have with my mother.

Shortly after, I logged onto Facebook and I was shocked to see 2 new messages and 17 new notifications. I clicked on the messages link and shook my head. One from Chad. One from Portlyn.

_To: Sonny Munroe  
From: Chad Dylan Cooper  
Subj.: Talk To Me, Please?_

_Sonny, please listen 2 me. I love you with all of my heart, U have no idea. I didnt mean what i said. Dev was saying shit about U. He said I needed to fix my grades b/c youve got me off focus. So i lied to get him off my back. Please write me back. I need 2 talk 2 U, sonny. _

_Love, chad_

_To: Sonny Munroe  
From: Portlyn Holloway  
Subj.: U&C breakup?_

_Munroe. U and C brokeup? HAHAHA.:) Y? Did tawnis spirit haunt your ass? Hope she did! U deserve it. Now i hope chad dies soon so he can B with tawni in heaven!:) Perfect idea, dont U think?_

_-p. holloway_

I fought my urge to curse out Portlyn and talk to Chad. I deleted the messages (and blocked Portlyn). Then I was off to look through my notifications. - Status comments, picture comments, social interview, tagging me in pictures, etc. I quickly posted a new status, _"I've got a world of chances for you.. - New song. Proud of it. 3 Today was a fairytale = good song too.:) although, reminds me of a jerk i know...:/" _Quickly after, Chad commented on my status. _"Sonny.. please. Listen 2 me. I love U w/ all of my heart. U have no idea.. I didnt mean what i said just read my mssg and get back 2 me?" _I ignored it - the best I could - and went back to look through my news feed. I saw that Chad just posted a new status. - _"You've got a face for a smile. U know?" _My mouth dropped slightly open. I was outraged. He said to me right after he told me he loved me. Now he's lying about me then posting it on Facebook! I smirked a little and had a thought. Let the status wars, begin. After about 30 minutes the newsfeed was just back and forth with Chad and I.

_**Sonny Munroe:**__ I've got a world of chances for you.. = New song. Proud of it. 3 Today was a fairytale = good song too.:) although, reminds me of a jerk i know...:/_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper:**__ You've got a face for a smile. U know?_

_**Sonny Munroe: **__"You've got a face for a smile, you know?" I used to think about what it could mean. Now it's just a line in my song. /3 "Maybe you'll call me someday. Hear the operator say the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for you. She had a world of chances, for you."_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper: **__Fell N love when i saw U standing there. Today was a fairytale._

_**Sonny Munroe: **__if you ask me, today wasn't much of a fairytale._

_**Chad Dylan Cooper: **__Everydays a fairytale w/ U._

Then I snapped. I decided to let EVERYONE know about me leaving to Lousiana.

_**Sonny Munroe:**__moving to lousiana to live with my dad for a while. tired of the drama this week.. :/ be back in like a month or two?_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper:**_ 2 hear that tears me up N side 2 C U cuts me like a knife. |3

_**Sonny Munroe: **__did it to yourself. change up your priorities. then we can talk. /3_

Just then, I got dozens of IMs. Some from Lucy, Chad, and other friends.

**CHAD: **sonny.. UR moving?

**LUCY: **Sonny dont move!

**ASHLEY: **what drama? :O

I ignored them all, and sighed. Whatever. They could all just ponder my motive for leaving. Chad's a dumbass. And I'm somewhat responsible for the death of his stalker. That's when I noticed an entire news camera crew across the street.  
"Oh, shit." I muttered, quickly turning on my TV to channel 11.

_"We are here with Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, student of Condor High, and victim of Ms. Tawni Hart's alleged obsession." _the reporter stated in a monotone voice. _"Mr. Cooper, what is the story about the Tawni obsession?"  
"It's simple. She liked me. I didn't feel the same. And she let it get out of control. Now. Please, go away. My girlfriend and I just broke up. And I just found out she's moving. Goodbye."  
"Sonny Munroe? She was your girlfriend, correct?" _the reporter pressed.  
Chad rolled his eyes and slammed the door. I felt a tear race down my cheeks. "Oh my gosh," I whispered. I had to get out of there.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am now starting off each chapter with a quote! 3 :) To set you in a mood. Mkay?:)**


	14. Sneaking Around

_**CHAD'S POV**_

After the reporters left, I continued looking through Facebook for comments from Sonny. Nothing. She wasn't even online anymore.

"Dammit," I hissed to myself. I raced to my window and saw Sonny packing her things into a neon suitcase. This was all my fault.

I snatched my guitar and strummed, "_I tried to, deny you. Nothing ever made me feel so, wrong. I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through. But I know that we got lost along the way._"

Furiously, I ran over to my computer and googled "Illinois to Lousiana flights for September 18, 2010". Surprisingly enough, millions of sites came up. I needed the name of the airport Sonny was using.

"Shit, shit, shit," I needed an idea. Fast. The hypothetical lightbulb went off in my head. I remembered Sonny giving me her Facebook login information.

I know it was wrong, but I needed to know. I rapidly typed, ".com" into the search bar and saw the login page. I typed ferociously, " neveragain1". I saw many IMs opened on her homepage. I quickly searched the one from Lucy.

_ Lucy: Sonnyy :(_

_ Sonny: Lucyy :(_

_ Lucy: Can i meet U the 'port tomorrow? /:_

_ Sonny: Yeaah.. I guess. :/ _

_ Lucy: Which 1?_

_ Sonny: Springfield capital airport._

_ Lucy: C U there. /: PS: omg. u and chad? deets. now._

_ Sonny: ... _

_ Lucy: Sonny._

_ Sonny: Fine, i heard him tell dev that his method was 2 get me n bed & do me. ): I want 2 talk 2 him, _

_ but its too... painful, u know? I cant talk 2 him knowing what he wanted 2 do w/ me. I'm 17 for gods sake. _

_ I just.. i love him. so much. it hurts. :/_

_ Lucy: I totes understand, son. But u wont no the whole entire story until u talk 2 the boy. ull nevr know what_

_ actually happened, sonny. take a shot at it._

_ Sonny: I just.. i cant. sorry, luce. Its impossible for me 2 look him the same. I love him, i rlly do. but.. its _

_ changed.. i'm in love w/ a jerk. _

_ Lucy: Sorry, son. Its gonna hurt til u no the story._

_ Sonny: :( i gtg. see u tomorrow, lucy?_

_ Lucy: D: wouldnt miss saying goodbye 2 my bff. cya, grl._

_ Sonny: bye, girl._

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "Damn." I needed to meet Sonny at the Springfield Capital. Tomorrow. Oh shit, I thought. What time? I quickly reread any kind of message. Then a new IM from Sonny's mother showed up on the screen. Yes! This is what I needed.

_Connie: sonny. tell me what happened with u and the neighbor boy._

_ "Sonny": Later, mom. What time is my flight 2mrw?_

_ Connie: wat airport r u taking and wat town n lousiana?_

_ "Sonny": Springfield capital airport. _

_ Connie: oh oky u just txted me the town - baton rouge rgt?_

_ "Sonny": Rght._

_ Connie: 4pm._

_ "Sonny": Oky thx mom. gtg. shower!_

I smiled. This would work. It had to work. I didn't know what "it" was exactly. So I spent all night thinking of a plan.


	15. Anyone?

_**SONNY'S POV**_

The next morning I raced out the front door and then it hit me. I needed a ride. I quickly fished my cellphone out of my purse and dialed up Lucy.

"Hey, Sonny!" she said, excitedly. Probably hoping I changed my mind.

"Luce, I need a ride," I giggled at little at her enthusiasm.

"Oh," her spirit dropped, once again. "Of course. Be there in 5."

"Kay, bye," I said, and hung up. I began to hear strumming and whipped my head around and heard Chad's beautiful singing.

"Like fire and rain, you can drive me insane. But I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars, we're like different stars, your the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing," he sang smoothly and angelicly.

I smiled lightly, that song sounded like us. Way too much. Then I heard him scream, "Dammit! That won't work." Work? Work for what?

"Sonny!" he yelled when he saw me.

I quickly raced back into my house and waiting inside for Lucy.

About 2 minutes later I heard Lucy's mom's unique "Dukes of Hazzard" horn go off, "Sonny Alison Munroe!" Lucy's voice echoed.

I snickered, "Coming, Lucy Diane Gunsworth!" I grabbed my things and sprinted out the door, locking it of course.

The car ride was too long. The airport was only 2 towns over, but Mrs. Gunsworth just droned on and on and on.. about why I was moving, why I shouldn't move, and why I should talk to Chad.

"Mom!" Lucy hissed, she obviously understood the awkward.

"Oh, look! We're here!" I shrieked, bursting with joy. Glad that was over with. Then I frowned, looking down at my shoes. We had to say goodbye, now. I looked around, a little bit of me hoping to see Chad walking around, casually. But no such luck.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Lucy asked, her head hanging. It made me want to scream and cry seeing my best friend this upset. Turns out leaving the drama just erupted more drama.

Wet, hot tears welled up my brown eyes, "I guess so." My eyes flickered, "Please don't cry, Gunsworth," I smiled, weakly. It seemed that was the only kind of smile I had in me anymore.

"As long as you don't, Munroe," she laughed a little.

"I love you, girl!" I finally screamed, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, more," she laughed goodheartedly, "Promise you'll come and visit?"

"I'll be back, Luce. A month. Two months, tops," I smiled into her shoulder breathing in her vanilla perfume mixed with my strawberry scented hair.

"Hope so," she let go of the best friend hug. "See you soon, Munroe?"

"You bet so, Gunsworth," I smiled, walking over to her mother. "Mrs. Gunsworth?"

"Sonny," she smiled a friendly smile.

"Miss you."

"Miss you, too," she repeated, bringing me into a motherly hug.

"See you guys soon.." I said, sauntering over to my plane. Flight 13. I still looked around for anyone. Anybody professing their undying love for me? Anything?

I saw nothing.


	16. Watching Airplanes

_**CHAD'S POV**_

My palms were sweating like it was 100 degrees outside. I was incredibly nervous, and tired. I was up until 7 in the morning perfecting the song I wrote for Sonny.

Dammit, dammit, dammit. I couldn't find the flight - I looked over to see Lucy Gunsworth, Sonny's best friend, and Lucy's mother.

"Yes!" I said, passing my guitar over to my back and racing towards them. "Lucy!" I screamed.

"Aaah!" she shrieked for a little then realized who I was, "Chad? What're you doing here? Sonny doesn't want to talk to you. Especially now. She's about to leave in," she checked her white vintage watch, "4 minutes."

"That's what I need to know, Lucy. What flight is she on?" I said, nearly jumping out of my shoes, excited to see Sonny.

"Thirteen? I don't see why-" and then I took off.

I searched the runways miserably. I spotted the big "FLIGHT 13" sign and grabbed the lyrics out of my back pocket. The song had a different tune than I expected. By 7 A.M. I'd written 6 songs for Sonny and the sixth one - in my opinion - was the best. When I wrote "Wouldn't Change A Thing" - the second song - I reread it many, many times but decided it didn't fit. Me telling Sonny I couldn't stay mad at her? This was my fault. So by around 6:32 A.M. I'd written "Watching Airplanes" then at 7, I had the music written and than I crashed. I scanned over the lyrics a few times and exhaled. I was ready. I raced towards Flight 13 and saw Sonny talking on her cell phone. I looked at my watch, nervously, and gaped. I had only 2 minutes to let Sonny know how I felt.

_**SONNY'S POV**_

"See you soon, Dad," I smiled. I never really saw my dad much. So I was ecstatic. I hung up my phone and took one last gaze around Illinois.

"This is it," I whispered, "Bye, Illinois. I love you." Then it hit me. I loved Chad. He made these last 2 months the best time of my life. I needed to talk to him. Now. I looked at my phone for the time and sobbed quietly. It 3:59. I had to be on this plane. In less than a minute.

Then I heard my name halfway across the runway, and saw the flight attendant stick her head out the door, "Ms. Munroe?" she said, politely.

"One second, miss," I said searching the area.

_**CHAD'S POV**_

"SONNY! WAIT!" I yelled, across the runway. I saw the attendant have a "What-the-fuck?" look on her face. It hit me. I was too worried about what people thought. I shook it off, I loved Sonny. And she was about to find that out.

Sonny's head whizzed around, "Chad?" she said, quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, she was talking to me again! "Sonny, look. I know you hate me," I saw the attendant whisper to the pilot, "but hear me out. I was up until 7 in the morning making sure I had the right way to tell you this. And I guess this seems like the perfect song for.. us." I whispered.

Her eyes widened, I got scared - scared she was about to tell me to leave her alone for good or that she did hate me. But to my surprise she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm listening, Cooper."

I smiled graciously, and strummed, "_Sitting out here on the hood of this truck, looking up. At a caramel colored sunset sky. Checking my watch, doing the math in my head. Counting back the words to when you say goodbye. Well those runway lights are getting brighter.. I'm just sitting out here, watching airplanes, take off and fly. Trying to figure out which one you might be one. And why, you don't love me anymore. Just sitting out here... watching airplanes. I would've lied, could've cried, should've tried harder. Done anything to make you stay. I wonder what you do if you looked out your window, and saw me running down the runway, just like I was crazy. But that fence is to high. So am I.. So I'm just-_" She cut me off, smiling. I saw the tears in her eyes, and felt bad. Was my singing that bad?

"Stop, just stop.." she muttered, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"I.. I'm sorry, Sonny. I'll go-" she grabbed my wrist just as I turned around and kissed me passionately.

After about 2 minutes of kissing and 30 seconds of the attendant saying, "Awww." Sonny let go, "You're not going anywhere."

I grinned, "I love you, Sonny." I hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Chad." she held on, tighter.

A minute of silence passed and the attendant cleared her throat, "You guys are cute," she smiled with bright eyes, "But we've got to get this plane off the ground."

"Of course," I backed away from Sonny, handing her her neon yellow suitcase. "Goodbye, Sonny."

Sonny looked down and then her eyes got wide. She had an idea. She turned to the flight attendant and whispered something, fast. The attendant nodded.

"Ready, Ms. Monroe?" she asked.

"Ready, Louise," Sonny smiled. What? I thought. After all that.. she was just... leaving? "Goodbye, Chad. No matter who I meet in Baton Rouge - you'll always have a special place in my heart," she smiled, nodding her head. "Bye."

And just like that. She was gone. Again.


	17. Never Leaving

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I quickly scampered onto the plane. Louise showed me the back door or whatever it was called of the plane and let me slip out.

"Thanks, Louise!" I said, graciously.

"Go get 'em, Sonny!" she grinned a toothy grin. She slammed the door to the plane and it charged down the runway.

I spotted Chad walking off into the other direction. I exhaled and inhaled deeply. "Like fire and rain, you can drive me insane. But I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars, we're like different stars, your the harmony to every song I sing, but I wouldn't change a thing. When I'm yes, your no. When I hold on, you just let go. We're perfectly imperfect, but I wouldn't change a thing, no."

He stopped in his tracks, turned around and yelled back, "Sonny!"

"It's me!" I laughed, smiling. He ran towards me picking me up, and twirling me.

"Where'd you here that first part from?" he said, still grinning like a school boy.

"From the love of my life," I said, it was corny, I know. But, hey. Shut up.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you!" I said, kissing him. "Let's go home?"

"Of course."

**AUTHORS NOTE: It's not over, yet! :) And there WILL be an epilogue! But this is short. D: But I just wanted you wonderful people to know if Sonny left or not!**


	18. Forever

_**CHAD'S POV**_

I woke up the next morning, with a smile on my face. Everything was right again. Sonny was still in Illinois. And I was happy. I stood up and stretched, hearing at my door I jumped back startled.

"Come in?" I said, it coming out more as a question.

"Oh, hey Chad," Sonny's silky voice called from behind the door. Just then, her big brown eyes peered over the door, "I wake you?"

"No. Ironically, I just woke up," I said, smiling. I walked towards her and embraced her in a long, nice hug. "What's up?"

"Just lonely," she laughed a small giggle. I smirked, putting my arm around her. I loved her laugh. "You know, with Mom being in Wisconsin. The house is pretty quiet. It's eerily creepy," she continued, shaking her head.

I grinned, "Need some company for a little while?"

Her brown eyes got wide with joy, "Yeah, sure, of course!"

"I'll be there in a second," I promised, kissing her cheek and standing up again.

"Okay!" she smiled, laughing at her own enthusiasm, "I love you, Chad," she smiled.

Yeah, we're the perfect couple. I mean come on, we write songs about each other, tell each other 'I love you'. It's amazing. "I love you, Sonny," I smiled, "Bye, babe," kissing her ever so softly.

She made her way to the door, placing her delicate hand on the doorknob, "Oh and Chad?" she called to me, turning around.

"Yeah?" I cocked a blonde eyebrow, rubbing my neck.

"Nice PJ's," she winked, walking out of the room.

I grinned, "Thanks," I whispered. I quickly changed out of my plaid pants and white t-shirt, and slipped into some jeans and a black tee. Yeah, I mix it up.

I saw Sonny sitting on the swing, it was our special place now, strumming slowly at a guitar. "Whatcha writing about?" I smiled, curiously.

"A song, what else?" she smirked sarcastically, "I'm only kidding. It's called _The Perfect Two. _It's turning out pretty good," she smiled, still strumming thoughtlessly.

"That's pretty _well _sweetheart," I teased jokingly. She rolled her eyes and I continued, "Can I hear some of it?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Of course. Be aware. It's about you," she smiled, loving every minute of stalling.

"Play, please?" I said, widening my blue eyes into the point where she felt obligated to say yes. Just watch. Three... Two... One... One... One... One... ONE.

"Okay." Told you.

She strummed her small fingers over the strings, swinging her legs back and forth melodicly. "_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies that fill up my belly. You can be the captain, and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date. You can be the hero, and I can be your sidekick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud, when it's storming. Or you can be the sun when it shines, in the morning. Don't know if I could ever be without you, cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need. Cause your the apple to my pie. Your the straw to my berry. Your the smoke to my high. And your the one I wanna marry. Cause your the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you._" She finished, grinning childishly. "What'd you think?"

"I agree," I said, hoping she'd get it.

"Agree with what?" She didn't. Fail.

"I wanna marry you..." I said, slowly.

"Wh- What?" she stammered, her eyes widening gradually.

"Sonny, you don't have to say yes. But.. I love you. And I almost lost you once, I don't think I can do that again. Believe me. You have no idea what I went through that, what? Two weeks? As short as a time it was, I nearly went insane. I had ideas flying out of nowhere trying to get you back? Sonny Munroe... Will you marry me?"

The tears welled up in her eyes, she set her guitar aside, and bit her lip.

"Sonny?"

"Oh my god."

"Sonny? Answer me, please?"

"Chad..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What will Sonny say?:) Stay tuned! If she says yes, will they go through with it? Or realize that neither one of them are 18 and could handle an actual adult life? Or will she say no? If she does, will Chad lose her? Again? Will Sonny convince Chad he's marrying her for the wrong reasons? Will Chad write a song for it? xD If he does, not saying he is, it'll be "How Do We Do This" by Sterling Knight from the SWAC soundtrack, out October 5th!:) Go buy it! Anyway, I do have the FULL version downloaded, so I will use a portion of the lyrics, if I use the song at all.:) And sorry, I can't give the link out./: **


	19. Sorry

_**SONNY'S POV**_

"Sonny? You there?" Chad nudged me.

"Wow, Chad.. I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes?" he hinted, smiling. The truth was I wanted to say yes. I really did. I knew what he meant by losing me and not being able to do it again. I felt that way about him, I loved him more than anything in the world. But I knew I wasn't ready for this. I was still in high school, about to graduate. And with the early admission I got at Princeton before I got here, I wouldn't even be in Illinois anymore. God knows where Chad would be.

I exhaled deeply, "Chad, I'm sorry," his face dropped with sadness, and my heart broke into a million pieces, "I can't marry you. I'm way too young. I love you, believe me. But, marriage? Chad, let's be real."

"I am being real," his baby blue eyes dropped to the grass awkwardly.

"Chad, I'm sorry…" I sighed, "I just can't. Not right now," I tried to force myself to smile comfortingly, I just couldn't.

"Why?" he asked, the pain visible in his voice. I felt horrible..

"Chad, I got an early admission at Princeton University before I got to Illinois… After next year, I'll be in New Jersey…" I said, quietly, almost a whisper.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" he nearly yelled. I jumped back, startled a little.

"Because, I got it so many months ago! I didn't think I'd love you as much as I do! I can't control some things, Chad. As much as you may want me too.. I just can't," I heaved heavily.

"We can get married during high school. People do that. Then I can go to New Jersey with you," he stood up, obviously trying to fix the problem.

"Chad, girls who are pregnant get married in high school. Don't you get it? I'm seventeen, Chad. I'm too young! Besides, New Jersey? I can't ask you to give up your dreams to be with me.. That's too much," I looked towards a tree, feeling a lump in my throat.

"I can do it, for you. For me, for us," he tried to smile, "Please, Sonny?" he begged.

"No, Chad. I'm sorry," I walked away, running to my house.

"Is this it?" he called after me. I turned around and he went on, "This is how we're ending it? You're leaving in a year and a half. You act like you're leaving tomorrow. We can make this work. At least for now…" he stared into my chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I just can't… I love you, but I can't…" I cried, a little.

"Okay," he said simply, "I'm sorry it didn't work out like we planned."

"Me too, Chad. Me too," I mumbled.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up the next morning, still hurt about Chad. I looked at the clock 5:57 A.M. Dammit, I had 38 minutes to get ready for school.

After a 5 minute shower, I slipped on some skinny jeans, even though it was pretty warm outside, but I didn't shave my legs, so it was the safer decision, then I pulled an "Every Avenue" concert tee over them. I fixed my makeup, and slipped on a white pair of converse.

I walked to my full length mirror, and glanced at the clock - 6:22 a.m. - I had 12 more minutes, I quickly straightened my hair to perfection.

I heard the bus honk outside my window, and grabbed my backpack and ran to the bus.

I plopped down in seat 23, and nearly screamed at what was in seat eleven. Chad and Tasha Marilyn, otherwise known as the most sluttiest girl at Condor, practically doing it in the seat.

"TASHA!" the bus driver yelled, "Adam's here to take you to school." Adam is, in fact, her boyfriend.

Tasha quickly stood up, fixed her hair, and practically gave Chad a six second lap dance.

Chad smirked at her, "See you tonight, baby girl," smacking her butt.

My mouth formed an "O", "What the hell's the matter with you?" I spat.

"Me? I'm just moving on with my life. You?" he grimaced, sarcastically. "Sonny, we broke up. Sorry if you still dig me."

"You're a pig, Chad," I rolled my eyes, "How would you feel if I, one day after our breakup, had some kind of make out session with some random slutty guy?"

Now I had his attention, "You wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't. Because I have some kind of dignity. What the fuck is the matter with you, Chad? Yesterday you were so in love with me! Now, you're doing it with Tasha? She has a boyfriend," I looked him straight in the eye, my look saying "I'll tell Adam if I have to."

"Don't, Sonny. It's none of your business," he said, turning his gaze to the front of the bus, sliding to the window.

"You're a mess, Chad. A wreck. I'm glad we broke up. I'm glad I'm leaving your sorry ass next year. You're a pathetic loser. I hope you like making your living off sleeping with prostitutes," I said, and honestly I meant every word.

"You're a bitch, you know that? I put up with your shit for a while. You're controlling as hell. I'm glad you're leaving too," he still wouldn't look at me.

"That's big talk for a guy who was in love with me yesterday. You even wanted to marry me."

"Now you're using that against me?" he spat, clearly hurt and annoyed.

"No, because I do love you, Chad. Unfortunately, I can't change the way I feel about you. I love an obnoxious man whore," I rolled my eyes, grabbing my iPod, "I wanted to marry you. But you didn't understand. I'm too young, I have a future, for Christ's sake!" I yelled, not realizing we were at school, and everyone was off the bus, including the driver.

"Now you want to marry me?" he yelled, "Yesterday you made it clear we were done and I wasn't allowed to go to New Jersey."

"I.. I.." I began.

"You what? You want a diamond ring now? Too late for that shit, Munroe, you lost that chance."

"I hate you!" I yelled, leaving him speechless. His eyes got wide, and I ran. Ran as fast I could, to the girls restroom, and cried.

Then Tasha walked in, looking slutty as ever, "Sonny, I see you're not over Chad?" she teased.

"Shut the fuck up, whore," I said, not looking up.

"Be original, I've heard that so many times," she laughed, evilly.

"You're a real bitch, Tasha," I stood up, reaching for the door.

"Funny. Chad said the same thing about _you_."

I raced out the door, I couldn't take this anymore. I ran so fast, I bumped into Chad..

"Sonny, can we talk?" he said, sounding urgent.

"If it's about your slutty new girlfriend, she's in the bathroom," I said, trying to get past him.

"No, it's about us… Please?"

"You had your chance, Cooper. I would give the world to be married to you, but… you've changed. I don't like it, either," I said, pushing past him, running out of the building and into the street.

I saw an oncoming bus and went into complete shock, I heard the honking and Chad yelling "Sonny!" but I couldn't move. So much had happened and it was all hitting me right now.. Tawni died and people blamed me, everything with Chad… Then it went black.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad say, calmly. "Sonny, please wake up.. I'm sorry for everything I did to you.. Please.. Just.. Wake up… I love you.."

I blinked a couple times, getting my vision back on focus. "Chad…"

"SONNY!" he exclaimed, "Ohmygod, I love you. I'm sorry."

I looked around, I was still on the street, Chad must've pushed me out the way. I shoved him off of me.

"Sonny…" he began, I felt the apology coming along.

"You don't love me, asshole," I said, grabbing my forehead.

"But… I saved your life, though," he said, with a scrape on his arm.

"If you loved me, you would've never said anything you did back there. You wouldn't have done what you did with Tasha," I said, crying. I had blood on my arm, my jeans were ripped now, a massive headache, and the love of my life pleading guilty.

"You said some things too," he said, looking at my jeans.

"I meant every word of it, except about me hating you. I love you, yes. But.. You're a wreck, and it's driving me insane," I stated, getting up slowly, and limping to the city bus stop.

"Sonny," he called after me, "What about our plans?"

"I'm sorry, Chad. I'm sorry it ended this way. I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that we're broken up. I'm sorry for writing songs about you. I'm sorry if I made you think anything other than that I loved you. I'm sorry I'm leaving to New Jersey. I'm sorry for controlling anything. I love you," I finished as the bus pulled up.

"Goodbye, Chad."

"Sonny.. This isn't goodbye," he said, running towards me.

"Sadly, it is. Yes, we're still neighbors. Yes, we'll still love each other. But relationship wise, this is goodbye."

And I got on the bus to go home.


	20. Kissing in the Rain

_**CHAD'S POV**_

I felt a tear race down my cheek, and I slapped it off. Then I felt a skinny arm in my back pocket. And it was NOT mine.

I turned to the left and saw Tasha smiling lewdly at me, "Hey, babe," she pecked my cheek, "I dumped Adam's sorry ass. I'm too good for him. Besides, I wanted you," she finished, licking my neck, slowly.

And honestly? It was the most disgusting thing I've ever had done to me in my entire life.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I snapped, "I love Sonny. Adam's not the sorry ass. You are. You're a whore, a slut, a bitch. I love Sonny fucking Munroe. I want to marry her."

"Chad, baby. Calm down, what about tonight?" she said, turning to kiss me, slowly.

I shoved her off of me, "Get off of me, freak!" I ran to the bus stop, and went home. I had to fix this. I wrote on the ride there, knowing it probably still wouldn't change Sonny's mind, but I had to let her know.

As a middle aged man boarded the bus, he took a seat next to me. He gazed at my paper, making me uncomfortable.

"Tell Me I'm A Wreck…" he read the title, "This for a lady friend?" he asked, wisely.

"Yes sir," I said, politely.

"You got in a fight, didn't you, ole boy?" he said, smiling a little.

"Sort of. We broke up, because I wanted more in the relationship than she did. Now it's kind of the opposite. I wanted to marry her, she said she was too young. Then I snapped. I made out with a.. naughty girl.. In front of her, made her pis- upset. Then I got scared. Scared that I did love her enough to marry her. So I backed off of the girl, Sonny, the one the song's for. Sonny admitted to wanting to marry me, just not now. She said she was glad she was leaving my sorry a- butt, here in Illinois. Since, you know, she's going to Princeton next year… Early acceptance," I finished, awkwardly.

"Son, I can't tell you that you should sing this here song to her. What I can tell you is you're a real dumbass," the man chuckled, "Just make she knows that you care. She may not be ready now, but, son, if she loves you as much as she says, she'll be ready one day. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but she'll ready."

"You sure?"

"I promise," the man smiled, "So, son. What's your name?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I smiled, back. "You?"

"Kevin Cooper," he chuckled, "Weird coincidence."

"Yeah, my dad's name was Kevin. He.. Passed away, though. Back when I was five years old.. It's been about twelve years. He had a whole in his heart. He didn't process blood as fast as he should've.. Then.. He just.. Died…"

"I know, son," the man smiled.

"How?" I cocked a blonde eyebrow.

"Because I am your father, I'm an angel. You the drill. Angel visits you, with a message to help. I love you, son."

"You're messing with my head…" I turned to the window and looked back and… my dad? Was gone.'

The driver stopped and called out, "EASTWOOD DRIVE!"

"That's me!" I called back, grabbing my backpack and running to the front, looking back to see ... my dad… waving to me.

I smiled to him, knowing he was okay, and hopped off the bus. I ran home and said hey to my mother, who was watching Wheel of Fortune reruns, ran upstairs and grabbed my electric guitar and amp.

"See you later, Mom!" I said, slamming the door, not waiting for a response.

I stood on the swing, and heard Sonny crying softly. "Oh god," I said, feeling horrible. These kind of things were always my fault.

I plugged the guitar up to the amplifier and strummed, "_I could've been easier on you. I could've been all you held on to. I know I wasn't fair. I'm doing my best to care, about you._" Nothing. Just soft sobs. Dammit. I needed to get to the chorus, maybe then she'd get it.

"_I know I could've been a better man. I always had to have the upper hand. I'm struggling to see, the better side of me. But I can't. Take all your jabs and taunts. You're pointing out my every fault, and you wonder why I walked away._" I inhaled and exhaled, the chorus was next. The first two verses was basically how I felt when she said what she did on the bus. "_When you tell me I'm a wreck, you say that I'm a mess. How could you expect anything less? I latched onto you. Then cried you strung me along. You told me when I asked, you knew this wouldn't last. At least we're honest about that. And now you're telling everyone how I did you wrong. I guess I never you at all._"

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and jumped back, startled. "Sonny… listen."

"No, Chad. You listen," she demanded, "Did you really think singing to me would fix this?"

I ignored her, "I broke it off with Tasha. I never had sex with her. I never planned on it. Hell, I don't plan on having sex with you. Only if we get married, probably not now. But, you're different, Munroe. I don't look at you and immediately think of sex. It's because I love you. I've never felt this way. Everything I said last night, I meant it. I want to make this work. I was mad that you didn't.

"Chad-"

"No, Sonny. Let me finish. Tasha was some lame ass excuse to get you jealous. It just got you pissed. That was horr-" she cut me off.

"Chad, shut up," my eyes widened, "The song was sweet, it didn't make me forgive you, though."

"Oh."

"What makes me forgive you is the fact you came down here, in the middle of classes, poured your heart out, and meant it," she smiled.

"I can be a softy sometimes," I smirked, hugging her. I looked up at the now gray clouds, "Looks like rain," just as it escaped my lips it began to pour.

Sonny smiled, "You know what they say about rain, right?" she bounced.

"Yes?"

"That kissing in it is the best," she smiling, racing her fingers through my hair, and kissing me. I can honestly say, it was the best kiss of my life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's not done(: There's more, trust me! A couple more chapters then an epilogue and possibly a sequel(: Depending on the outcome at the end. :D I don't own "Tell Me I'm A Wreck"! Also! We finally found out about Chad's poppy(: CHAD SEES DEAD PEOPLE. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I woke up that morning laying on the wet ground outside, in Chad's arms. I smiled turning my body around slowly so I could face him.

I lightly kissed his lips awaking him, "Good morning, Sunshine," he smiled, letting go of me to stretch.

"Morning, darling," I giggled, "What are we doing today?" I wondered out loud.

"Assuming we over slept, we're most certainly not going to school," he reassured me, laughing while moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"I love you," I responded almost randomly, "I really do. And I'm sorry about this whole Princeton thing, I really am. I wanted to tell you it wouldn't work out. But after the first week... I just couldn't. Because I wanted it to work. I want you to come to New Jersey, too. But... I can't ask you to do that, Chad. Which is why I denied it," I blurted.

"I love you, Sonny. But you can't do that. You're not guaranteed another acception," he said, as his baby blue eyes stared into mine.

"I know, Chad.. but I have other plans," I smiled, hintingly.

"Uhh, what are these plans?" he cocked a blonde eyebrow, smirking.

"I want to marry you. I know what you mean now. I can't risk losing you again. I love you too much. I want you," I grinned, standing up off the ground, straightening out my dress, and looking down at him.

He smiled a little, "Let's do this, Monroe," he stood up, grabbing my waist and kissing me.

"Amazing," I whispered.


End file.
